What If I'm The Bad Guy?
by aimeelou
Summary: What if Bella and Edward never fell in love? What if Edward couldn't resist taking that fatal bite? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Steph Meyer does!  OS! Enjoy! R&R!


I slowly crept behind her, making sure that each step I took went unheard. I could hear the thumping of her heartbeat clearly. I could smell her scent as she moved slowly. She shouldn't travel alone in the woods. Who knew what was lurking. With each intake of air, my throat burned. The beat of her heart as her blood pumped around her body only made it worse. I'd gone without blood for so long that I could easily pass her by, if she were anybody else; but she was Bella Swan, and she was exactly what I needed to quench the thirst. She wandered clumsily through the trees, minding not to trip over the roots that were buried under dirt and moss. It was clear that she didn't have a clue where she was going, but she wanted to find somewhere quiet; you didn't have to be a mind reader to know that. I followed her soundlessly as she wandered, eventually coming to a stop when she found a clear patch of land that was fairly flat and under the cover of the trees so she wouldn't get soaking wet. She unzipped her backpack and lay out a blanket. She sat herself down and looked around. Her heartbeat sped up as she flicked her head in my direction. I jumped out of the way quickly enough that she wouldn't have seen me. I waited for her heartbeat to slow before I made anymore movements. I could see her pull a book from her backpack; it looked like a diary of some sort. She took a pen out, flicked the cover open and turned to the right page before she began writing. I could hear the scratching of the pen on the paper. I decided to move a little closer. I'd have to do this slowly if I didn't want to startle her. Her slow human senses would be on full alert now. I crept across the wet dirt, shielding myself behind a giant tree. She didn't make any movements except for her pen scratching away on the paper. The breeze picked up and her scent once again was mixed up with the air that I breathed, causing my throat to burn like I'd somehow swallowed fire. I closed my eyes and tried to fight the urge. I could wait; I had waited all these years. I had time to spare; I didn't need to rush this. Minutes passed, and I gradually moved closer until I was right behind her. She had no clue, she kept writing. I could see what she was writing now.

_I'm so alone in Forks; Charlie doesn't spend much time at home between working and fishing with Harry. I have friends at school but I don't really see them outside of that. One of Charlie's friends, Billy, has a son who is a little bit younger then I am, his named Jacob. He seems nice enough but I don't see him much because he lives down on the reservation and we don't have a lot in common. He builds cars and fixes stuff up. I've visited him with Charlie a couple of times but that's all really. Sometimes I feel like moving back to Phoenix, _

I stopped reading there... I wasn't particularly interested in her whining about being lonely. She wouldn't have to worry about that soon. I slowly moved forward, taking in her scent as I prepared myself for the kill. I quickly grabbed her, one hand over her mouth and one hand around her body; keeping her arms pinned. Her heart sped up and she tried to struggle.

"There's no point in trying to escape Isabella..." I whispered as I pulled her head to the side slightly, making her neck bare. Her pulse was racing. I lowered my head and touched my lips to her warm skin. I opened my mouth and slowly my teeth pierced her soft skin. My teeth sank into her neck and her blood trickled into my mouth. It tasted better than I could have imagined. I flicked my tongue on her skin, soaking up the liquid that was dripping from her neck. She slowly stopped struggling as I drank from her, the blood cooling the burning in the back of my throat. It felt so good. I knew that any drop of blood that would pass my lips would never taste as good as this so I savoured the moment. When I was finished I dropped her lifeless body to the ground and licked my lips. My mouth curved up into a smile and her taste lingered in my mouth. I lifted my hand up to wipe the moisture from my face. I laughed to myself and made my way out of the woods knowing that would be the best drink of my life.


End file.
